Potion de ratatinage, Professeur?
by JayIshtar
Summary: Hermione arriva à l'heure à sa retenue, mais si elle pensait en partir plus tôt, elle se rendit vite compte que ce n'était peut-être pas exactement ce qu'elle voudrait... (PWP)


A huit heures tapantes, Severus entendit la porte grincer. Levant la tête et sentant sa nuque craquer il vit la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout agaçante de Poudlard entrer la tête haute. Il grimaça à l'idée de laisser ses copies et ses chers commentaires pendant une heure pour une fichue Lionne...  
Se levant il s'approcha du chaudron de la Gryffindor et lui dit d'un ton sec "Potion de Ratatinage, maintenant". Posant son sac sur le tabouret devant la table, la brune attacha ses cheveux en chignon désordonné pendant que son professeur retournait derrière son bureau. Commençant par classer ses ingrédient par ordre d'utilisation et les préparer, elle sentait le regard du directeur se poser régulièrement sur elle. Grommelant dans sa barbe inexistante, elle mit le feu sous son chaudron et d'un sortilège le remplit d'eau. Soufflant sur les quelques mèches tombées de son chignon, elle mit les premiers ingrédients dans son chaudron, mais déconcentrée par la surveillance dont elle faisait l'objet elle inversa l'incorporation de queues de limandes et celle de tranches de mandragores (je ne sais pas si il y en a... mais j'ai envie).  
Voyant de la fumée bleue sortir du chaudron, le professeur Sévérus se leva rapidement et passant derrière Hermione, prit de quoi rattraper l'erreur de son élève et, posant ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune fille, la décala sur le côté, les cheveux de la brune lui frôlant le nez. Ses mains s'agitant au dessus du chaudron automatiquement, il ne put s'empêcher de respirer l'odeur fleurie et poussiéreuse de la jeune fille, souriant légèrement à l'idée que les livres de son élève laissent une trace olfactive sur elle. Le voyant sourire, Hermione pencha la tête sur le côté, dévoilant son cou. Son professeur lui jeta un coup d'oeil rapide et déglutit en voyant la proximité de la jeune femme.  
Son compagnon n'était pas venu depuis un moment et son sexe commençait à se faire dur à l'idée de l'étendre sur le plan de travail et de la prendre comme si c'était leur dernier jour. Se rapprochant inconsciemment de la Lionne, il lécha ses lèvres. Hermione l'imita sans y penser et ne put retenir un gémissement devant ce spectacle attrayant. Le professeur de Potion, Serpentard dans toute sa splendeur, ne manqua pas de remarquer ce détail et son sourire grandit. Laissant sa main frôler la taille de la jeune fille, il éteignit le chaudron en lui lançant un sortilège de stase.

Posant plus fermement sa main contre la taille de la jeune femme, il l'interrogea du regard. Jeune femme qui l'embrassa pour toute réponse. La soulevant en douceur et la déposant à côté du chaudron, il étouffa sa naissance de sourire à l'idée de réaliser son fantasme en déposant ses lèvres contre la carotide de sa partenaire. Il pouvait alors sentir son coeur battre fortement devant l'excitation du moment. Laissant ses mains découvrir les formes de sa compagne d'une nuit, et passer délicatement sous sa chemise et l'ouvrir ; il huma son odeur confirmant son impression que la bibliothèque avait laissé son emprunte sur la jeune femme, il décida de lui laisser un souvenir impérissable à défaut de laisser une odeur permanente.

Reprenant ses esprits et se concentrant sur la jeune femme, il finit d'ouvrir sa chemise et décalant le sac de son élève (grimaçant à ce nom en espérant que jamais le Directeur n'apprendrait ses activités) il s'assit sur le tabouret, sa tête à la hauteur de la poitrine de la jeune femme, il passa sa langue sous son sous-vêtement et dégagea le deuxième sein de la jeune femme de sa prison de tissu, le caressant et le malaxant. Il sourit en sentant les mains de la jeune femme se serrer respectivement sur ses épaules et dans ses cheveux à ses actions. Sa langue ripant sur le soutien-gorge, il passa une main derrière son dos, souriant en la sentant se cambrer et détacha ses agrafes. Remontant embrasser sa partenaire, il posa une main sur la cuisse la jeune femme, à la limite de jupe pour ne pas la brusquer et de l'autre, rapprocha leurs deux corps et écrasa son torse ferme contre celui de la jeune femme, grognant dans sa bouche. Décidant que la laisser garder son uniforme serait à la fois plus pratique et plus excitant il remonta juste la jupe en lui pressant l'intérieur des cuisses.  
Les joues rouges, les lèvres entrouvertes et la respiration haletante, Hermione suivit les instructions silencieuses et écarta ses cuisses afin de laisser une plus grande marge de manoeuvre à son professeur, ses mains s'activant pour ôter la robe de celui-ci, le laissant en chemise et pantalon. Voulant retirer la première, elle se fit attraper les mains alors qu'elle venait de finir d'ouvrir un à un ses boutons. Sévérus, pour lui faire oublier son refus de se séparer de son haut, se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol avant de commencer à grignoter la cuisse de la jeune femme. Sa respiration se fit plus rapide en sentant son érection frotter contre son jean, et d'un mouvement, il ouvrit sa braguette, pour lui laisser un peu plus de marge et pouvoir continuer ses activités, les gémissements étouffés de sa compagne lui indiquant ses préférences. C'est au son d'un claquement de porte qu'ils sursautèrent.  
Se relevant, Sévérus eu juste le temps de penser que sa carrière d'espion-professeur ne survivrait pas à ça avant d'entendre un claquement de langue réprobateur accompagné de la démarche caractéristique d'un porteur de canne. Il sourit, devant une jeune femme éberluée et gênée, et, sans se retourner, proposa "Eh bien Lucius, puisque tu es là, pourquoi ne pas faire profiter à Mademoiselle Granger de tes quelques dons?" Ricanant, son compagnon blond ferma et verrouilla la porte d'un mouvement de baguette ; et d'un autre, ôta sa robe. Passant doucement derrière l'élève aux yeux de biche effrayée, il laisse ses doigts frôler l'épaule nue de la demoiselle et passa sa langue derrière son oreille pour chuchoter "Laissons donc cette décision à ton élève, mon cher Sévérus, je ne voudrais pas m'imposer".

Haletant Hermione laissa son corps reposer contre le torse de l'aîné et passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds afin de les défaire et de les attraper pour le tirer vers elle et lui prendre un baiser. Lucius, souriant, la laissa approcher leur tête avant de se détourner brusquement et d'empoigner Sévérus par la nuque et de mordre des lèvres pour forcer leur passage. Hermione, au milieu de ses amants gémit devant ce spectacle et en sentant l'érection pressée contre son sexe par Sévérus.

Lucius, ricanant et continuant d'embraser les sens de son camarade allongea distraitement la jeune femme sur le plan de travail afin de laisser ses jambes pendre d'un côté de la table et sa tête rencontrer le bord de l'autre côté. Laissant enfin Sévérus respirer, il se pencha sur la brunette et lui servit le même traitement alors que le professeur lançait un sortilège de protection. Déniaiser une Gryffindor pourquoi pas, à trois avec plaisir, avec Lucius sans aucun doute, mais risquer un gosse? Plutôt avouer son allégeance au Maître. Voyant la jeune femme bien occupée sous les assauts de langue de Lucius et les mains de celui-ci vouées à la découverte des courbes de la jeune femme, il s'installa entre ses jambes et posa son gland contre l'entrée de la Gryffindor. Espérant que ce n'était pas la première fois de celle-ci, mais ne voulant pas gaspiller sa salive en vaine parole, il la prit sans un mot et, au gémissement de plaisir que les lèvres du blond ne purent totalement étouffer il sourit avec soulagement et plaisir.  
Entamant un va-et-vient, excité par la position de la jeune femme et par le regard lubrique de Lucis posé sur lui, il commença rapidement à imposer un rythme soutenu à la jeune femme qui se laissa vite déborder. Lucius rit, et récupérant sa canne, posa un sortilège de silence pour éviter que des rumeurs s'en mêlent d'ici les prochains jours. Voyant l'état de la jeune femme, il comprit que celle-ci ne pourrait satisfaire ses envies en même temps de celles de son compagnon et contourna à nouveau la table. Posant ses mains sur le torse de Sévérus, il lui fit ralentir la cadence, et le penchant sur le corps de l'élève affamée en dessous le prépara d'un sortilège, ne voulant pas s'embarrasser de longs préliminaires.  
S'empalant alors sur le blond, Sévérus se retira d'Hermione. Il la tira donc légèrement vers lui pour profiter des deux sensations en même temps. Il sourit en sentant les lèvres de Lucius se poser contre sa nuque et, de nouveau, interrogea la Gryffindor d'un regard pour être sûr que leurs pratiques ne la choquaient pas de trop.

Voyant son air surpris, mais toujours excité, il lui donna un léger coup de rein pour aider son état d'esprit à basculer vers le désir. Comblé par Lucius et sentant les chairs de la jeune femme enserrer sa queue (ou son membre, s'il y a des âmes sensibles) il ne put tenir aussi longtemps qu'il l'avait voulu, mais épuisé et repu, il se retira de la jeune femme au bout de quelques minutes, tout en encourageant d'un geste son compagnon à prendre sa place. Sortant un verre de Whisky-pur-Feu de sa réserve, il s'assit sur un tabouret, grimaçant légèrement, et sourit devant le spectacle d'un Lucius relevant vivement la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et la retournant contre la table, lui maintenant les hanches immobiles et s'empaler en elle avec un soupir de délice.

La Gryffindor, agrippée à la table, se cambra légèrement pour le regarder, et son air, fiévreux et exalté le fit rire, satisfait, dans son orgueil de professeur d'avoir appris à cette petite idiote ce qui ne s'apprend pas dans les livres. Perdu dans ses pensées, et ses divagations, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que ses compagnons avaient fini, mais en sentant les doigts de Lucius ouvrir ses mains avant de prendre son verre et voyant celui-ci le boire cul-sec, il revint à la réalité. Et c'est une dure réalité qu'il rejoint en voyant le bras nu de Lucius, sa marque clairement exposée et le regard de la jeune femme redevenir vif et intelligent.

D'un geste nerveux, il les rhabilla tous les trois, ôta le sortilège de stase du Chaudron, replaça rapidement son élève devant et jeta le premier ingrédient qu'il trouva dedans, en les ayant préalablement protégés tous les trois. Lucius pendant ce temps se plongea dans les souvenirs de la jeune femme pour lui ôter ses derniers instants de mémoire. Le chaudron explosa au moment où Lucius finit et où la Gryffindor reprit ses esprits. Se rapprochant sèchement, Sévérus prit sa voix la plus basse et asséna à la jeune femme "Votre incompétence rejoint presque celle de votre camarade Londubas, visiblement, une simple potion de ratatinage n'est même pas de votre niveau! Et l'on vous acclame comme brillante sorcière? Ce sera un P. Disparraissez"

Hermione, confuse mais voyant le chaudron presque fondu sous la force de l'explosion et leur tenue à tous les trois, notant avec surprise la présence de Malfoy Sénior comprit que sa potion avait eu des effets sur sa mémoire à court terme et reparti en pensant aller voir Mme. Pomfresh pour vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas d'autres effets secondaires.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois la porte refermée derrière la Gryffindor, que Lucius sourit à Sévérus, s'assit devant le bureau de celui-ci et lui demanda si les retenues étaient toujours aussi plaisantes.


End file.
